It's So Wrong, But Feels So Right
by DeliverUsFromEvil
Summary: TeddyxHermione - Teddy is 20, Hermione is 38. Teddy has a little more than a crush on Hermione Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Anticipation coiled in the pit of his stomach like a cat would curl up in front of a raging fire. Today, he would see her. He loved how her dark hair hung loosely down her back, how her hazel eyes lit up when she was talking about something she loved and was passionate about. Teddy had never once spoken about his infatuation, not even to his godfather Harry. He had however often daydreamed about how he would tell Harry:

"Harry… Can I talk to you? Man to man?"

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask."

"I... I think I'm in thatwordIshouldn'tuseunlessI'…"

"Oh?" Harry would inquire. "Do I know her?"

"Yes, you do actually…" At this point Teddy's hair would turn a deep red, as would his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I do? Who is it?" Harry's green eyes would pierce into Teddy's, curious as to why he's become so embarrassed.

"It's… Her…mi…one."

"Oh!" Harry would exclaim, not expecting that to be his answer. He would look intently at his flushed godson. "Are you sure it's not just a teenage crush?"

Harry." Teddy would respond, his face serious. "I'm 20 years old. The time of teenage crushes has well and truly passed."

There the daydream would end, his mind travelling to thoughts of Hermione, her hair, her eyes, her curvaceous form. He knew he shouldn't look at her the way he did, but he couldn't help it. In his eyes, she was beautiful, and all he wanted was her, more than he'd wanted anything in his life.

As he lay in bed on a night; he imagined how he could seduce her, how she would be oh so willing. He wanted her so badly it made him ache. Just thinking about her aroused him, his heart would start to race; sweat beaded on his forehead as he attempted to control his urges. "Oh… fuck." He whispered. The fantasy in his head became increasingly more vivid. To the point where it felt as though Hermione was there, kissing him, touching him. Teddy would lay breathless and panting, cheeks flushed and his hand wet and sticky. He'd moan, not in pleasure, but in disgust. He shouldn't even be thinking of his godfather's best friend in such a sexual capacity, let alone masturbating to thoughts of her.

He pushed the thoughts of Hermione out his mind as he dressed, not too casual, but not too smart either. A mix of the two. A black shirt with a pink tie, black skinny jeans and converse trainers. He tried to tame his mass of thick brown hair, but to no avail. So instead of wasting the precious minutes before Hermione turned up fussing over uncontrollable hair, he pulled his wand out and cast a cleaning spell. His apartment immediately straightened out. Everything in its correct place. It looked as though nothing had ever been touched.

A knock at the door signaled Hermione's arrival. Teddy jumped. She was early. He walked to the door; and opened it slowly, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Hermione." He smiled, pulling the door wide open. "Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione smiled at Teddy as she stepped around him into his flat. Teddy breathed in as she walked past, smelling her perfume. It was enough to send anyone mad, but here was a besotted young man, inches away from the person of his innermost fantasies.

"So, you needed to see me?" Teddy spoke first, Hermione turned taking in his full appearance. For someone in his own home he looked slightly nervous, she observed, or maybe that was just her own nervousness eradiating from her body.

"I did, yes." She was going to nip this in the bud; she had seen Teddy's little looks at her, how he couldn't touch her or be within feet of her without his hair changing to a deep red, along with his cheeks. "I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay…" Teddy agreed, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I need you to tell me… How you feel… About me."

Teddy's struggled to keep his mouth from dropping to the floor. He thought he had been so secretive, never once letting on how he felt. He'd clearly done something wrong. She knew. 'Oh fuck.' He thought as he mulled over how to explain.

"I think you're great. Honestly. I can't imagine life without you." Teddy said slowly, and very truthfully.

Hermione sighed. This was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to say the exact opposite. But, she supposed, he couldn't help his feelings.

"Okay, Teddy. I have to tell you now, please don't expect anything." Even though she had her own feelings for Teddy; which as she now knew mirrored his, she couldn't let anything happen. After all, he was so much younger than her. She bit down on her lip, as Teddy opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing? Ever?" The poor young man looked disgruntled. This was not what he expected. He strode over to where Hermione stood. "Please, Hermione."

"Teddy, it's so wrong!" she persisted, looking up at him.

"But how do you know when you haven't tried it?" he questioned, leaning down to brush his lips over her cheek. She paused. The feel of his soft lips against her skin sent shockwaves through her body. Teddy's cool breath rippled over her flushing cheeks as he spoke again. "C'mon 'Mione. Tell me."

"We just… can't. Teddy, what would people think? What would my children think?"

"Who cares what people think? It's none of their business, is it? As for your children, they'd think you'd moved on with your life after Ron. It was you, after all, who ended the marriage."

Hermione stood in silence, silently fighting with herself. Having Teddy in such a close proximity was driving her insane. She tried to hush her thoughts of pushing Teddy down and jump his bones, but it was hard. It had been so long since someone had wanted her the way Teddy did. As she battled with her inner thoughts, Teddy's mouth had moved to her own, she didn't mean to respond, but she couldn't help it. Blood pounded through her veins as Teddy's kisses grew urgent against her lips. She reached up to tangle her hands in the tufts of his now blue hair, the way she always had wanted to. As their tongues fought for dominance, all Hermione's thoughts of immorality flew out the metaphorical window. Teddy grinded his hips to hers, a hardness pressing against her, in an obvious show of how much he truly wanted her.

"Teddy…" she whispered, pulling away slowly. "…We've got to stop…" Teddy's face dropped instantly, but he agreed and stepped away from Hermione.

"I'm sorry." He said, clearing his throat and running a hand through his now aqua hair. "I got a bit ahead of myself."

"But I didn't stop you…" Hermione murmured mortified that she had reacted in such a way to Teddy's advances. "I think I should go…" She walks towards the door, and opens it. "Bye Teddy..."

He didn't stop her from leaving although he wanted to. Hermione sighed and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.


End file.
